Forbidden Love
by MsDramioneFan
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger comes back to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year. Turns out Draco Malfoy is there too, and he's changed... Does that attract Hermione's attention?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story! This will be a Dramione story and I'll try to update every week :D Also if I make any typos or grammar errors please tell me and I'll fix it! Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Isabella**

* * *

Hermione Granger nervously patted down her bushy hair (even though it had gotten a bit better lately) as she waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, you have absolutely _nothing _to worry about. Tons of people are coming back for their seventh year. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cho, the Patil twins, Lavender-" Hermione groaned at the thought of the annoying voice of Lavender Brown.

"It's not about that, Gin, it's NEWT year and I'm absolutely positive I'm going to fail!"

Ginny laughed. "You? Fail? Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest witch of her age? I don't think you would fail." Hermione giggled modestly. "That's not true."

A whistle sounded as the train arrived, and Hermione gave Harry a goodbye hug, and kissed Ron on the cheek, as neither of them would be returning to Hogwarts.

Harry had applied for an Auror job, and Ron was going to be working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George.

Hermione and Ron had broken off their relationship as they had not got along too well as a couple, as it had been much to awkward lately, so it left Hermione feeling quite lonely. They were still friends, of course, but it wasn't necessarily the same.

As Hermione and Ginny entered the train and started searching for an empty compartment, Ginny whispered, "Look who else came back!" She gestured towards the familiar dark skin of Blaise Zabini and even worse, Malfoy. His white-blond hair stood out even worse than ever, and there were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

No wonder, Harry had told Hermione that Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban and Narcissa and Draco had moved out of Malfoy Manor. Ginny cast the pair a dark look.

As they kept moving down the corridor, they saw the new Head Boy and Girl, a burly-looking Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff with shiny golden hair scolding a couple of third years. After the war ended, Hermione had decided to give up her prefect position, since it was NEWT year and there was too much pressure on her to do well.

After searching the entire Hogwarts Express, Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "All the compartments are full! Except…" She nodded towards Malfoy and Zabini. Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine."

Hermione slid open the glass door and said a bit timidly, "Mind if we sit here? All the others are full." Malfoy nodded. "Go ahead."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, and she shrugged back. There had never been a moment when Draco Malfoy had not called them "Mudblood and blood-traitor," and even his tone had changed. For the past 7 years Hermione had known him, he spoke in a cold, unpleasant voice. Now, his tone had just a hint of politeness and maybe even a little friendliness?

There was an extremely awkward silence that was broken by the plump lady wheeling a cart full of sweets. "Snacks?" Malfoy replied, "Yes, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and 4 Chocolate Frogs, please." Zabini added, "And a Sugar Quill." She handed over the candy, and Malfoy paid her.

After the lady left, Malfoy gave Hermione and Ginny a Chocolate Frog, and also one for Zabini. Hermione studied the box carefully. "Malfoy… What did you do to it?" Malfoy looked scandalized. "Absolutely _nothing!_" Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "Merlin's beard Malfoy, knowing you, you probably poisoned it."

Draco drew back with a highly offended look. "I've changed, you know, since the war." Hermione cautiously took a bite, and it tasted normal. "Thanks, Malfoy." She said stiffly, trying out the strange phrase. He folded his arms across his chest with a fake pout. "Call me Draco, and I'll call you lot Hermione and Ginny."

"Call me Blaise, too!" Zabini- or BLAISE piped up. Ginny's face was contorted into a disgusted expression like Blaise resembled a filthy bug on the bottom of her shoe. Blaise noticed, and handed her the Sugar Quill. "For you, my lady," He said mockingly. Ginny slightly went pink and took it. Hermione gagged.

"Come on, Hermione, give her a break. You know nobody can resist me," Blaise said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione had to laugh.

This was completely unexpected, Hermione Granger, the "Golden Girl," and Ginny Weasley, laughing with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

But to be honest, Hermione didn't really mind it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! Sorry it was kind of short but the next chapter will definitely be longer! I'll update next week or maybe even sooner :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for 3 reviews already! Also I just remembered that Lavender was supposed to be dead but let's just pretend she wasn't bitten by Greyback okay? xD**

**SlytherinGirl16: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I will be writing more stories soon :D**

**FandomsAreLife: Thanks so much! The chapters will be longer, trust me! I'm not sure I'm going to be writing more _while _I'm writing this one, but I do have another Dramione idea and maybe even a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover :3**

**Gottaluvfanfic01: Thank you! Yep, I love doing cliffhangers haha!**

* * *

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione spotted Hagrid and waved at him. Hagrid beamed. "How yer doin' Hermione?" "Great," She called. As everyone filed into the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione said goodbye to Blaise and Draco and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione! Ginny! Over here!" Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown waved frantically. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to them. Hermione unwillingly followed. They sat down on the bench and Lavender leaned towards them, her curly blonde hair dangling in their faces. "So, I saw that you two were sitting with Malfoy and Zabini on the Hogwarts Express." Ginny blushed, but Hermione just shrugged casually. "So?"

Parvati screeched, "_SO?!_ We saw you sitting with- with-" She spluttered. "DEATH EATERS!" Hermione's face was cold. "They're not Death Eaters, thank you very much," She snapped. "Calm down, Parvati," Lavender said in a fake voice, obviously trying to get Hermione not to lash out at her, too.

"Come on Gin, let's go sit with Neville." Hermione huffed loudly, and the two sat down just as the Sorting began.

After everyone had been Sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up to speak.

"I would like to welcome the new students, and we hope you have a delightful first year. As most of you know, Professor Dumbledore passed away-" Her voice cracked a little, but she regained her composure- "So I will be your new Headmistress. Professor Slughorn is the new Head of Slytherin. However, I am still teaching Transfiguration, and I will also be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?" "Professor, didn't Voldemort…" She paused because people were gasping at the name. "Didn't he curse the job so that you couldn't have it longer than a year?" "Well, yes Miss Granger, but since he was killed the curse has been lifted. Anyway, it is obvious that the castle was severely damaged after the battle. So, we have completely changed the dorms and the common rooms."

"There will no longer be a common room for each House. To promote inter-House unity, there will be one large common room for everyone!" She smiled as if this was great news. Everybody else looked horrified. "It will be located right across from here. I expect all of you to be civil," She said sternly.

"You will also be sharing a room with only one person, instead of having four in a dorm. The first, second, third, and fourth years will have a room in their House colors. Fifth years and above will be allowed to decorate however they like."

Many people exchanged excited looks. "I will be coming around after dinner to give you your schedule, telling you your roommate, and giving the password to your dorm. Please enjoy your dinner."

Suddenly, giant plates of food appeared in front of them. As the first years looked amazed, Hermione picked up a plate with some sandwiches and handed Ginny a cup of butterbeer. Soon, McGonagall had arrived at the Gryffindor table. "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, you two will be sharing a room. The password will be 'Order of the Phoenix.' If you want to change your password point your wand at the door and say _Mutatio Signum_, then say your new password. Your dorm will be where the Gryffindor first year dorms used to be, and to decorate your room there will be a list of spells you can use on the door."

Hermione and Ginny thanked her and headed for the Gryffindor tower. They finally reached a wooden door with a plate that said, "Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley" on it. Hermione took the piece of paper, said, "Order of the Phoenix," and slipped inside.

Hermione was shocked to see that the room was completely empty, but Ginny was already examining the list of spells. "Ooh, how about Tiffany blue walls?!" She exclaimed. Hermione nodded. "Sounds great." Ginny pointed at the wall with her wand. "_Caeruleus_," She said, and the walls turned blue.

A few hours later, the blue room had two beds, both with cream-colored sheets and pillows that matched the wall. Hermione had summoned some comfy black and white chairs and gray curtains as well, as Ginny hung up posters of the Holyhead Harpies, who waved at them while they were decorating. Hermione had several pictures of herself, Harry, and Ron, and also some photos of her and Ginny.

There was an annoyed kick on the door, and a voice said, "Just bloody let us in! Does it matter that we don't have the password? We're their friends!" Hermione curiously opened the door. There stood a very cross-looking Draco, with Blaise who had an amused expression on his face.

Hermione drew back, surprised. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were the last people she expected to come visit her. "Hello Hermione!" Blaise said brightly. "Nice room." "Thanks?" Hermione said, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "Ginny, come on out," Hermione called.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, dressed only in a white fluffy robe. She screamed and dived back inside. "Sorry," Hermione said, biting back a giggle. "I didn't know you were taking a bath," as Draco and Blaise howled with laughter.

"Oh, shut up," A pink-faced Ginny said, emerging, now clad in her Hogwarts robes. "So why are you here?" She asked, saying what exactly was on Hermione's mind. Draco shrugged. "We can come visit friends, right?" Hermione mind did a double take on the word _friends_, but she nodded. "Of course!"

"Alright, enough with the chit chat, we've seen your dorm and now you need to see ours." Blaise said firmly, tugging on Ginny's arm. "Oh, you two are sharing as well," Ginny said, speaking in a much brighter tone than she had been before, and Hermione noticed that she hadn't let go of Blaise's arm.

"Woah, Salazar." Hermione gasped as she entered the room. The walls were green and silver stripes, and the beds were emerald with a huge Slytherin serpent. "I _told_ you it was too much," Draco cast a meaningful look at Blaise, who winced and said, "Okay, okay, we'll go with your idea."

He pulled out his wand and said, "_Caeruleus rufus viredem_ _flavis,"_ and one wall remained the same, another turned ruby red and gold, navy blue and shining bronze, yellow and black. Draco looked impressed with his own work. "Inter-House unity," he said proudly.

"I love it!" Hermione said, and gave him an extremely awkward side hug that was more of a squeeze. "Well, thank you, but we best get back to our own dorm now," Ginny said loudly, practically dragging Hermione out.

When they got back to their own bedroom, Ginny said, "What is going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione looked baffled. "Nothing, we're just friends!" Ginny laughed. "Hermione, come on, you're smarter than that."

"Well what about you and Blaise?!" Hermione demanded. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. "Well, maybe I like him. See, at least _I _admitted it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

After Hermione had made sure Ginny had fallen asleep, she took out a quill and parchment, and began composing a letter to Harry and Ron.

_To Harry and Ron,_

_I've got quite a bit of interesting news. First, is that Hogwarts has completely changed, Ginny and I share a dorm, and McGonagall is the new Headmistress, and she's teaching Transfiguration and DADA. Fifth years and up can decorate their dorms however they want! Second and most importantly, Draco and Blaise have changed. They were kind to us on the train and we even visited their dorm. I think Ginny might even have feelings for Blaise. But the worst thing is, I think I'm developing feelings for Malfoy. Yes, MALFOY. The arrogant ferret. I don't know what to do, what can I do?! Sorry, I shouldn't bother you two with my own problems. Anyways, I heard Ron went on a date last week with one of the Muggle girls, how did that go? I saw Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table earlier today as well, wonder how she can even show her face after the war. Harry, did your Auror interview go okay? Have they chosen yet? Alright, I've got to go now, it's getting late. Hope things are going well, send the Weasleys our love!_

_~Hermione_

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter and I'll try to update again next week, but maybe not that soon because I'm starting school tomorrow. The spells were all in Latin, made using Google Translate. _Mutatio Signum_ means "change password," _caeruleus _means blue, _rufus_ means red, _viredem _means green, and _flavis_ is yellow. Please review!**


End file.
